


Christian McGreggor y el Lado Oscuro del Sol

by alita_Atenea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fantasy, Harry Potter References, Magia, My First Fanfic, Percy Jackson References, demigod - Freeform, semidios
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alita_Atenea/pseuds/alita_Atenea
Summary: *Scorpius piensa que estoy jodido*Perc... perdon no puedo revelar su nombre, un semidios que conoci dijo que mi super habilidades debiera usarlas con responsabilidad*Yo creo que debiera actuar como un mago/semidios normal... si leiste bien, mi madre era una maga muy reconocida en sus circulos y mi padre es un jodido dios que actua sin pensar en las concecuencias y que le gusta pasarlo bien.*espero que disfrutes de mi desgracia o bendición dependiendo del punto de vista.





	1. Hola! me caes mal

Primera Parte

 

Escondido debajo de la cama con una respiración acelerada escucho la voz de mamá gritando a alguien que se detenga, tiene un aroma familiar; de repente mi madre grita una vez y se desmaya. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿qué le pasó? Escucho pasos de mujer acercándose; creo que se quién es mi corazón se acelera más, ella se empieza a agachar y despierto exaltado.

 

No es la primera vez que tengo esta pesadilla en especial, pero aun así no me puedo a acostumbrar a ello. Me levanté y me dirigí a la habitación de mi madre, ella está sentada en su cama leyendo algún libro de medicina – Mamá, he vuelto a tener esa pesadilla. ¿Estás segura de que no hay nada que hacer para que te mejores? - pregunté - no tienes de que preocuparte, últimamente me he sentido bastante bien y no quiero que mi condición afecte tu rendimiento Christian - le contestó a su hijo - y sobre el sueño, bueno... trata de pensar en otras cosas como en lo que vas a comprar mañana en el callejón dragón o cuando entres a Hogwarts - agrego ella. Ella se veía tan tranquila y hermosa con su pelo castaño y su piel blanca, a pesar de las marcas y ojeras provocadas por el transcurrir de los años y el deterioro que le ha generado la maldición de aquella bruja.

 

El Callejón Deagon es genial por la cantidad de cosas que puedes encontrar, además de su estilo clásico que pareciera que se hubiese detenido en el tiempo. Pero en esta época se llena tanto de gente de todas partes del mundo y de todas las formas. Y lo peor es que te encuentras con esas personas que creen conocerte sólo por compartir unas horas con mi madre, y se dan el derecho de opinar sobre ti, los odio sin dejar de lado a los estudiantes tratando de encontrar todo lo que se les pide y a la vez intentar de hacer vida social contándote cosas que a nadie le interesa.

 

Por otro lado, entablar una conversación tiene su finalidad, no llegar solo a la escuela, es aquí donde decides que compañeros valen la pena o no, pero los niños de mi edad siempre deciden que no soy el indicado, quizás sea porque soy un poco desagradable, no es que yo sea el mago más agradable del universo, de hecho a veces puedo ser bastante insoportable si la gente me busca. Odio a la gente y ellos a mí.

 

En fin, este paseo es obligatorio y debo comprar todo lo necesario con un presupuesto bastante reducido y el primer lugar que visité fue la tienda de animales mágicos (peor error de la vida) El lugar olía tan bien como los inciensos de mi madre, especialmente como los de cerilla de troll; !apesta¡, imagina el olor a pipí de gato, roedores sucios, caca de aves más el sudor de la gente incrementado a mil, mi olfato es muy sensible, como el de un perro o más. Pero eso no fue lo peor, quiero decir, ver a esos animales encerrados en lugares muy reducidos, amontonados y asustados. Puedo sentir su sufrimiento, y créeme, las emociones también tienen sus aromas particulares.

 

Quería escapar de ese lugar, pero mi madre me acompañó y no la quería dejar en ridículo. Al final decidí comprar un búho, por el asunto de las cartas, pero mientras decidía cual búho, encontré en un rincón un ave que lucía como un cuervo, pero blanco que lucía herido. Le pregunte a mi mamá si me lo podía llevar, pero ella dijo que en Hogwarts no permitían estas criaturas lamentablemente, una norma muy estúpida ya que discrimina al resto de las criaturas. Los cuervos se conocen por ser muy listos, aun así, le pregunte a la dueña del lugar cuanto costaba y me dijo que esa criatura solo ocupaba espacio y su pata estaba mala, por ende el animal no tenía costo. Así que termine de compararme un búho al azar y llevarme al cuervo gratis.

 

  
          Mientras pensaba en el nombre para ambas aves, fuimos a comprar libros y la ropa para la escuela, mi madre me dijo que tenía que comprar unas especias y hierbas para su negocio de venta de remedios naturales, así que nos separamos y yo entre a la tienda de varitas de Ollivander. Era un lugar con un aroma muy adorable, era como entrar en un libro de misterio, pero como la suerte no me ha acompañado, cuando entre al lugar me topé con una situación bastante incómoda para la mayoría de las personas. Ron Weasley con su hija y Draco Malfoy con su hijo mirándose sin saber si matarse mutuamente o ignorarse, alguien tenía que romper ese hilo de tensión y adivinen quien era ese alguien: yo.

 

Me acerque a Ollivander el cual me saludó - buenas tarde, al que yo contesté - vengo por mi varita - él me dijo - Christian, ¿cómo estás? Y tu madre ya encontró la forma de romper el hechizo - ¿que se cree que es, el entrometido? - no, mi varita - le respondí cortante, por el cual él respondió con un suspiro - bueno chico veamos, puedo sentir una gran fuerza en ti, necesitaras una varita fuerte para soportar ese poder, ¿sabes quién es tu padre muchacho? - me preguntó - ¿y a usted que le importa? - le conteste, él sigue - bueno, a pesar que su madre es una gran hechicera, hay algo en ti más poderoso, que no tiene mucha relación con la magia - la verdad es que mi padre fue un muggle con el que mi mama se enrolló cuando era joven, pero le dije - en ese caso... No sé - su cara de «que niño más insoportable» me causo gracia.

 

El hombre se perdió en ese laberinto de estanterías infinitas, al parecer los dos hombre decidieron ignorar el pasado y prestar atención a mí, después de lo que dijo el caballero cualquiera me miraría de esa forma - no deberías ser tan grosero con el señor Ollivander, es una persona muy dedicada a su trabajo de años - me sugirió el señor Weasley - usted no se entrometa en cosas ajenas - le contesté – saldrás Slytherin con esa actitud grosera - me hablo la señorita y el otro muchacho añadió - o Gryffindor por lo orgulloso y presumido - yo les contesté - nadie les preguntó, además creo que saldré Ravenclaw, puesto que mi mama es Ravenclaw - El dueño de la tienda apareció con tres cajitas de varita, la primera era de nogal negro con núcleo de pelo de unicornio de unos 25 cm y flexible, muy elegante pero al probarla no pasó nada; la segunda era de tilo plateado con centro de unicornio y medía 33 cm y era muy rígida, muy difícil de manipular que al probarla boté todas las varitas del primer estante; la tercera era de nogal con pluma de fénix de unos 28 cm semi flexible con una serpiente enroscada alrededor de la varita, al tomarla sentí como si un rayo de luz me hubiese iluminado el rostro y mis ojos creo que brillaron por un segundo. Sentí la necesidad de tomar a mi cuervo y curarle la patita, por lo que lo saque de su jaula y apunte la varita hacia su pata al que le salió un destello de luz de ella, a los pocos segundos el pequeño cuervo empezó a caminar en sus dos patas, fue hermoso ver como el me agradecía de mi acto sanador. Los presentes quedaron tan sorprendidos por lo que sucedió como yo; fue cuando mamá entro a buscarme para irnos a casa.

 


	2. ¿Alguien dijo fénix?

Saben no hay nada más ridículo que correr contra una pared con un carro lleno de artilugios en una estación repleta de gente, hasta me llega divertir lo loco que se ve, pero aun así es divertido realizar dicho acto, es como un rito de iniciación. Esta vez iba solo con mis cosas, pues mi mamá debió quedarse a vender las pócimas mágicas de su tienda. Estaba un poco nervioso, pues dicen que el expreso Hogwarts es como la cafetería de una escuela muggle; se ve quienes son populares y quienes debieran quedarse en el anonimato, y para ser un mago, yo soy muy diferente, partiendo con mi polera de "dame tu poder fénix" y mi actitud encantadora de "si no vas a decir algo interesante, mejor no hables" quedaré dentro de los más populares de la escuela. Incluso para un niño de 10 años ser parte de un grupo social es importante, no quiero arruinar mi vida social en mi primer día... naa mentira jaja, si alguien va a ser mi amigo será de verdad y no uno que pretenda que soy simpático.

 

Cuando estas a punto de lanzarte contra una pared de concreto, sientes que no la atravesaras y todos los muggles te miraran diciendo y este que se fumó, o si quedas atrapada con la mitad de tu cuerpo adentro y el resto en la estación, suena bastante cómico.

 

Antes de lanzarme alguien atrás me habló - ¿nervioso? porque yo lo estoy - era el hijo de Malfoy - ¿miedo a las paredes de concreto? - le contesté - eh... no pero si lo que encontrare a lo otro lado - contesto con una leve sonrisa - si bueno no es tan malo si ignoras a todo el mundo - le respondí - hey, ¿por qué tanto odio a la gente? – el pregunta - no tienes idea, me voy a atravesar la pared, adiós nos vemos en el tren – le contesté y me tire contra el muro, y choqué contra una señora que abrazaba a su hija, me miró como fíjate donde caminas, como si supiera lo que había al otro lado del muro, me corrí para que el chico Malfoy no cometiera el mismo error que yo (que técnicamente fue error de la señora) había unos carteles de unas chicas que decía se busca en las paredes, Antonia y Sofía, mientras buscaba alguna entrada del tren.

 

Con mi especial sentido del olfato logré entrar a una cabina vacía y me senté ahí a leer sobre como adiestrar un cuervo. Decidí llamarlo Irc por un libro muggle que leí en donde había un cuervo similar con ese nombre; Irc aún está un poco asustadizo y no me deja solo ni un momento (además de ser muy hambriento), será difícil hacerlo entrar sin que se den cuenta, ya que no quiso quedarse en casa como quería mamá, yo tampoco quería irme sin él, por lo que lo traje a escondidas. Mientras le enseñaba algunas cosas al cuervo, el chico Malfoy cuyo nombre es Scorpius, entro con una chica bastante alegre llamada Katia, y hablamos durante todo el viaje, bueno ella fue la que más habló, pero aun así la pase bien. Con Scorpius seguimos con la misma dinámica del sarcasmo y a Katia le encanta los animales igual que a mí, pero prefiere los unicornios que, a los fénix, un gusto bastante común, aun así es muy divertida, y me va ayudar en ocultar a Irc cuando entremos a la escuela. Otra cosa que hicimos fue enseñar al pájaro a ser silencioso y si era posible a ocultarse, lo cual aprendió bastante rápido, cada vez que pasaba alguien por nuestra cabina él se escondía o en mi o debajo del asiento hasta que nos quedamos dormidos. 

 

Era la mejor amiga de mi mamá, trabajaban juntas en el hospital Mungos, ella siempre la acompañaba cuando mi madre quería ir al mundo de los muggles, en uno de esos viajes mi madre quedo embarazada de mí; la vi cuando se agachó por completo con una mirada de odio, podía oler esas emociones de celos e ira en ella. Estaba aterrado, cuando ella empezó a levantar la cama de mi mamá, una luz muy brillante iluminó toda la habitación, al parecer no solo brillaba también quemaba, el olor a quemado de algunos elementos de la habitación y quizás de la piel de la bruja, que hizo que saliera corriendo y desapareciera, lo más extraño fue que a mí no me provocó ni una quemadura, el sudor que tenía era por el susto, no el calor. Empecé a buscar a mi madre gritando - ¿¡mami?! ¿¡Mamá!? - la encontré desmayada en el suelo - ¡mamá! ¡Despierta! - gritaba con fuerza mientras la movía, empecé a gritar fuerte por ayuda - hey ¡Christian! ¡Christian! - alguien me estaba gritando. Desperté, uno de los prefectos estaba frente a mí, mientras Scorpius y Katia me miraban preocupados - ¿estás bien? - me preguntó el prefecto - sí, solo fue una pesadilla - le respondí, los chicos aun me observaban - ¿qué? A veces la gente también tiene pesadillas - les dije en tono cortante - también la gente se preocupa por sus amigos - Scorpius respondió - aún no he tomado la decisión de que seas mi amigo o no - le dije – sí, pero aun así tenemos derecho de preocuparnos, gritabas como si tu vida estuviera en peligro - añadió Katia, y creo que todavía estoy en peligro.


	3. ¡¡¡Lo sabía!!!

Katia dormía, mientras Scorpius y yo observábamos el paisaje crepuscular que se asomaba por la ventana, en ese momento la sensación de que alguien me observaba me inundo, unos ojos brillantes se acercaban cada vez más a través de las tinieblas, rápidos como el expreso de Hogwarts, cada vez se acercaban más y más, hasta que en un momento vi claramente cómo se abalanzaban sobre el cristal de la ventana. ¡Bum! una criatura atravesó la ventana, era una especie de lagartija gigante, tenía la piel cubierta de escamas verde musgo, una larga cola y unos grandes ojos amarillos que delataban una aguda inteligencia, al apreciar su forma humana supe inmediatamente que era un Kánima. La criatura se acercaba a mí a una velocidad espantosa, pero me aleje lo más rápido que pude y esquive sus garras por poco, Scorpius y Katia gritaban presas del pánico.

 

Tomé mi varita y con una floritura le lancé un conjuro - ¡ _Desmaius_! - lo esquivó, muy veloz. Me aparté un poco del cristal roto y me preparé para tratar con otro conjuro;  _¡Confringio!_ De alguna manera tampoco resulto herido, solo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Katia se preparaba para cubrirme, pero el Kánima fue más rápido, la rasguño con su ponzoñosa garra y con su cola azotó a mi amiga contra la pared del camarote. Cogí mi varita mientras daba una larga inhalación, despejé mi mente y con todas mis fuerzas usé el maleficio Expulso contra él - una ráfaga de luz azul y una explosión lanzaron a la bestia por la ventana casi destrozada.

 

El ambiente ya estaba un poco más calmado, Katia se acercó cojeando a los cristales rotos de la ventanilla - Reparo -, los cristales comenzaron a unirse mientras el prefecto y unos cuantos alumnos se acercaban a ver qué ocurría.

 

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? -Pregunto el prefecto un poco alterado.

\- Un Kánima intento atacarnos, lo importante es que Katia está herida.

-Solo es un rasguño -terció un poco ruborizada-, estaré bien.

-Un rasguño de un Kánima nunca es algo bueno -le espeté algo molesto.

-Él tiene razón Katia, mejor te revisamos inmediatamente - agregó el prefecto - el resto vuelva a sus camarotes falta poco para llegar a Hogwarts.

Todos ya estaban camino a sus camarotes mientras el prefecto recitaba;  _Protego Totalum, Protego Totalum, Protego Totalum..._

 

Si bien la situación ya estaba en nuestro control, no me sentía mucho más seguro, los Kánimas son una especie de humanoide derivado del virus del hombre lobo, pero a diferencia de ellos, los Kánimas no son auto suficientes, necesitan un maestro y eso significaba que alguien quería matarme.

 

Y llegamos a Hogwarts, es el lugar más hermoso del que tengo recuerdo, una mezcla perfecta de misterio, porte y belleza arquitectónica, el lago de aguas renegridas se extendía bajo nuestros botes dándole a Hogwarts un aspecto aun más imponente y mágico. Aunque después de ser atacado a muerte por un humanoide reptiliano, no me quejaría si hubiera un poco más de luz del sol.

 

Con el Rabillo del ojo vi cómo se llevaban a Katia por otro camino, espero más seguro que el nuestro.

 

-Espero que esté bien -comento Scorpius.

-Yo también. ¡Oh dude, el lago huele horrible! Quizás que criaturas viven en esta zona.

-Si este es su olor, no son unas agradables hadas del bosque... siento que nos observan desde el fondo de este sucio lago -el tono de Scorpius revelaba un poco de miedo.

-Odio este lugar! ¿Por qué tenemos que ir por aquí los de primer año?

\- ¿Miedo, McGreggor?

-Si, después de que casi nos matara un bebé godzilla, sí.

-Bueno, yo todavía estoy un poco asustado.

 

Cuando entramos al comedor estaban todos los estudiantes de otros años observándonos, no me gusta ser el centro de atención... nah mentira si me gusta llamar la atención, pero no de esta forma tan aburrida, además las casas están estigmatizadas por estereotipos del pasado, si al final todos somos dueños de nuestros actos no la casa, en fin es parte del protocolo que te miren como rata de laboratorio, nos pusieron en fila y nos iban llamando para seleccionarlos en una de las cuatro casas, esto iba tomar mucho tiempo y estoy muy cansado y hambriento. Como era de esperarse los Weasley serán de Gryffindor, Malfoy de Slytherin y los Potter… espera Albus salió Slytherin… eso fue extraño… bueno y así sucesivamente cuando me toca a mí, el sombrero me dice que puede sentir un gran poder en mí, que podría estar en cualquiera de las casas, me dijo que nunca había sentido algo tan peculiar, que mi sangre paterna parecía muy interesante; mientras pienso en la casa de mi madre Ravenclaw, y en eso el sobrero grita "¡Ravenclaw!", era obvio pensé con una sonrisa de satisfacción, me levanté, caminé unos pasos y caigo al suelo. 


	4. Astroaburrido

Fue solo por cansancio, la pelea con el Kánima me quito toda mi energía y no comí mucho durante el viaje; desperté en una camilla al lado de Katia que dormía profundamente, la enfermera me dijo que tenía que comer algo y de ahí me llevaran a mi habitación en la casa de Ravenclaw. Cuando Katia despertó me contó que después que todos los alumnos salieron elegidos, trajeron el sombrero hasta aquí y que la seleccionó en la casa Hufflepuff, no me lo imaginé, creí que sería como yo, Ravenclaw, pero su valentía por tratar de salvarme le valió su ticket a la casa Tejona.

 

Defensa contra las artes oscuras, importante para alguien que es asechado por criaturas de la oscuridad, el profesor Ernest Mcmillian según su programa es bastante didáctico, espero aprender lo suficiente para mantenerme con vida y quizás hacer justicia a mi madre. En pociones puf soy un genio, Katia también es buena, pero no como yo, Scorpius no le fue tan bien. Terminamos con astrología, la clase más aburrida que he presenciado, información inútil para la vida y creo que la profesora se fumó algo antes de empezar la clase; además de que alguien intente ver mi futuro a través de una taza es ilógico y estúpido. 

 

En la sala común de Ravenclaw todos eran muy estudiosos y conversaban de diversos temas, la luz solar entraba por todos lados y había estantes de libros por doquier además había una caldera, extraño lo sé. Algunos estudiantes jugaban ajedrez mágico que duraban horas, me gusta el juego, ayuda a enfrentar a tus enemigos de mejor manera, otros leían y otros metidos en sus computadores haciendo quizás que. Las habitaciones son increíblemente hermosas, con ventanas gigantes y las camas son con cortinas para mantener la privacidad y leer tranquilo, también estaba adornado por piezas de arte clásico y renacentistas.

 

Estaba en una sala de hospital sentado mirando a la nada con los ojos secos de tanto llorar, la Sra. Luna Scamander, estaba a mi lado hablándome sobre algo, pero no escucho nada de lo que me dice, mi mente estaba blanco. Un médico aparece y habla con la tía Luna con una mirada de tristeza, puedo sentir que está un poco decepcionada, el vuelve a la sala por donde vino y ella se me acerca cuando siento un olor extraño y como que algo camina por mis piernas… espera esto no es parte del sueño, pensé, y despierto. Una gran araña negra casi tan grande como yo estaba encima mío, grité muy fuerte y salí de mi cama lo más rápido que pude, y como sabrás las arañas saltan y esta saltó contra mí, con mis piernas la saque de encima, no alcanzaba ir por mi varita que estaba en el velador - piensa, Christian, piensa - me dije a mi mismo - la caldera - corrí donde hacia ella, mientras algunos seguían durmiendo, otros recién despertando sin saber que pasaba y otros buscando sus varitas, le grité al arácnido - hey spaidy ¿quieres comer carne de niño? - la araña saltó, la esquivé y cayó a la caldera, corro a coger mi varita y apuntando hacia la araña grito ¡INCENDIO! y muere la gigante araña.

 

Así fueron los días, tuve que aprender algún truco de protección mágica contra criaturas oscuras, pero nada detenía las pesadillas, era horrible despertar casi todas las noches gritando o llorando. Los chicos empezaban a hablar y reírse entre ellos cuando yo pasaba, por mi olfato podía deducir que se trataba de mí. Además, estaba cansado la mitad del tiempo y me costaba prestar atención a las clases, mi carácter era peor, conteste de mala forma a varios profesores y para que decir a mis compañeros, hasta que se me fue de las manos. Estaba yo, Scorpius y Katia cuando uno de nuestros compañeros Kurt empezó a gritarle cosas a mi amigo, al principio lo dejamos pasar, pero no se detenía, me giré y le grité que se detuviera, entonces cambió de blanco y empezó a imitarme:

\- Mírenme soy Christian y lloro en las noches - gritaba, mientras el resto se reía  
\- detente imbécil! - le conteste  
\- sálvenme de las arañas y lagartos gigantes, jajajja - insistía  
\- ¿qué te pasa con nosotros? para que nos molestes siempre a nosotros  
\- mm tú nada, pero tu amigo bueno, es un Malfoy   
\- y eso que, tú eres un estúpido y nadie te dice nada-  
\- y tu llorón... mamá mamá... jajaja - imitando y riéndose  
\- hey no te metas con eso - y le empujé despacio  
\- ¿¿¿o qué??? - y me empujó más fuerte justo cuando la escalera empezó a cambiar de posición, cuando iba a atacar con mi varita el me empujó de nuevo y perdí el equilibrio hasta caer  
\- ¡Christian! - gritaron mis amigos.

***

Desperté en la enfermería con los ojos de la enfermera Hannah Longbotton y la directora Minerva Mcgonagall mirándome;   
\- buenos días Christian - me habló la enfermera  
\- es un milagro que estés vivo después de esa caída - añadió la directora - dime, ¿sabes quién es tu padre?  
\- ¿por qué lo pregunta? - respondí  
\- Porque ningún mago puede recuperarse tan rápido después de una caída así, tú sanas muy rápido. Además de que tu padre te envió unas cosas  
\- ¿qué? - en la mesita de la camilla había una botella con un líquido extraño y un pocillo de greda con una especie de pasta, además de una nota que decía "solo para Christian, su padre" - yo... yo no sé quién es mi papá, mi madre... sólo me dijo que era un... muggle que conoció afuera  
\- averiguaremos quien es, Christian. Ahora trata de descansar - dijo la Sra. Mcgonagall;

 

Cuando me dejaron solo, miré de nuevo las cosas que tenía al lado, bebí de la botella, el líquido era una de las cosas más deliciosas que he probado en mi vida, imagínate la bebida que más te gusta en el mundo, a eso sabe. Luego comí del pocillo lo mismo pero en comida, no había nada más delicioso que esto, ¿cómo podía existir algo así, quien era mi padre y porque me mando estas cosas?, en fin creo que debería descansar. Me eché en la cama y deslicé mis brazos bajo la almohada, cuando sentí un objeto, al sacarlo vi que era una cuchilla, su empuñadura era café claro con un sol grande de un color más oscuro, le saque la cubierta, era de bronce con forma de punta de flecha muy afilada, tenía un sol de oro al medio de la cuchilla, el mango de una madera clara con bordes de plata, al escuchar los pasos de la enfermera, la guardé rápidamente y fingí estar durmiendo.  
Desperté con la enfermera caminando rápidamente, buscando remedios y pócimas, hasta que la vi, Katia se había desmayado

\- ¿Qué sucede, Sra. Longbotton? - le pregunté preocupado  
\- Su amiga volvió a desmayarse, creo que el veneno del Kánima aún está dentro de ella - me respondió, tristemente  
\- quizás hay que matar a la criatura para que se recupere totalmente - sugerí  
\- no es una mala idea, muchas veces hay que destruir el origen de las enfermedades, le avisaré a la Sra. Mcgonagall - me respondió;  
Me levanté a ver a mi amiga, la vi inconsciente y frágil, mi olfato me decía que se estaba muriendo, y es mi culpa. No. Cassandra tiene la culpa. Siempre es ella.  
\- Sr McGreggor, no debería estar levantado, aun no se le da de alta - me llamo la atención la directora  
\- lo siento es que yo... quería ver a...  
\- solo vaya a su camilla - me interrumpió. Se acerco a Katia y luego miró a la Sra. Longbotton - mañana iremos a matar a la criatura - le dijo  
\- ¿puedo ir? - le pregunté, las dos me miraron fijo  
\- ¡por supuesto que no! es muy peligroso para un niño - me respondió la Sra. Mcgonagall  
\- pero el Kánima no aparecerá si yo no estoy, su blanco soy yo  
\- eso no lo sabes con seguridad - me dijo   
\- lo sé, porque fue a mí a quien intento atacar en el tren por lo que es mi responsabilidad traer a mi amiga de vuelta - ella se quedó mirándome  
\- está bien - respondió con un suspiro - pero tendrás que traer a alguien que te ayude a caminar  
\- por supuesto, elegiré a Kurt - sorprendida de mi decisión aceptó.  
La verdad solo necesito unas muletas por un periodo corto, pero me gusta la idea de llevar a Kurt al bosque y buscar a ese monstruo, así aprende su maldita lección. Volví a mi camilla y me dormí. Soñé por enésima vez cuando Cassandra nos visita y también con la muerte de Katia.

 

A la mañana siguiente tomé mis cosas, incluyendo la cuchilla, y fui a la torre de Ravenclaw a hablar con Kurt que se encontraba hablando con sus amigos en la sala principal.  
\- Hey! Kenett! - le grité, me miró  
\- ¿qué quieres? -preguntó Kurt y uno de sus amigos se levantó y se acercó con una cara de te voy a golpear   
\- ¿qué? ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?  
\- La directora ya me castigó por lo sucedido, déjanos en paz - siguió hablando Kurt  
\- ¿y aprendiste algo con eso?, no lo creo. Y tú, mantén tu distancia - le dije al chico apuntándole con la muleta  
\- ¿Y qué propones tú? - preguntó Kurt  
\- hoy en la noche irán a matar al Kánima para salvar a Katia y tú iras conmigo - Kurt miró a su amigo y el chico me iba a golpear cuando yo lo tacleé con una muleta y con la otra lo apunté de nuevo - te advertí, y Kenett no te estoy preguntando, irás si o si y me ayudarás a caminar, esta noche te espero en este mismo lugar, solo.


End file.
